


RK800究竟有多少插口？

by Gladiatorism



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, 双性
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 00:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14905430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gladiatorism/pseuds/Gladiatorism





	RK800究竟有多少插口？

1

你永远不知道天才为了纯粹的“好玩”都能够做出什么样不可思议的事。而卡姆斯基无疑是本世纪最聪明的人类之一。没有他就没有第一个仿生人，也不会有后来的仿生人革命。他的设计臻于完美，他的激进想法后来往往被证实是充满先见之明的。因此，根据他留在模控生命的一份图纸改进制造出来的RK-800，出于种种考虑，也保留了他最初的设计。

2

康纳一度为自己是模控生命最先进的型号而感到自豪。他拥有过人的体能和耐力，百发百中的枪法，强大的思维计算程序，智能的社交模块，能够识别一百万种化合物，美洲所有蝴蝶的种类，人类的全部基因组排列组合的顺序，他是专业的杀手和谈判专家，为完美达成任务而生。

当然，机体拥有两套性器官这个特性，也无非是“全能型”原型机的一部分表现。至少，在康纳打破那面墙之前，他都把这部分视为理所当然的存在，任务指令不需要他用到的部件，他就没有理由去使用。

3

康纳不明白为什么盖文突然把他逼进警局的厕所小隔间里，并且二话不说开始脱他的裤子。

逻辑分析告诉他这是一种侵犯行为，尽管不存在任何关于禁止侵犯仿生人的相关法律。他试图挣脱，但盖文掏枪抵住了他胸口的电子反应堆，他只能贴着墙勉强站在原地，思考着下一步的应对策略。

盖文已经解开了他的腰带，粗暴地扯下他的制服和裤子。

“警官，你不可以这么做……”康纳额边的灯圈疯狂地闪烁着。

“操，他们说的没错，你真的是全能型。”

康纳的仿生阴茎和人类男性几乎一模一样，只不过形状更好看，没有任何多余的体毛。而更引人注目的，是他会阴处多出来的那个紧窄的小洞。在那里，卡姆斯基给他设计了一个完整的女性性器官。

盖文用一只膝盖抵住他的腿间，强迫他分开双腿。

“我和他们打赌，你的塑料屁股肯定是光的，没想到你竟然有两个洞。”

“这是正常的组件，鉴于我是模控生命最新型号的原型机，这是实验性的模块。”

“是吗，最新型号的性玩具？”盖文露出讥讽的笑容。

“我是警用型，里德警官，而且你继续这么做的话违反了——”

“哦拜托，你很清楚没有任何法律能管得着人类操仿生人。你们只是机器，你想报告我强奸？”

盖文用冰凉的枪管抵上那个隐秘的小洞，粗鲁地摩擦着穴口，异样的感觉让康纳的处理器警报大响，他飞快地计算着把枪从盖文手里夺走并打晕他的概率。

盖文看着他太阳穴的黄圈，笑了笑，“你别死机了，来试试你们公司的最新小配件吧，”他从口袋里掏出一个遥控装置，抵着康纳的灯圈按了两下。

康纳惊恐地睁大了眼。他所有的感知元件都被一串植入的病毒程序强制打开了，而且增强到了正常水平的四倍，包括痛觉的感官。

“多么贴心的设备，不是吗。”盖文说着，把枪管生生往穴口塞进了一点，从未使用过的仿生阴道被强行扩张，上面密布的电子神经把痛觉信号传递给处理器再经过放大，康纳痛得惊叫出声，他的处理系统不停发出警报，淡蓝色的保护性钛液分泌出来，顺着他的腿根滑下。

“你还会流水？我真是低估了模控生命那帮人的考究程度。”盖文粗暴地拔出枪管，雌穴的穴口收缩着，带出一些钛液，他又迫使康纳转过身去趴在墙上。露出臀缝间深红色的后穴，那个小洞紧闭着，纯洁又艳丽。盖文用沾着钛液的手指捅进他收缩着的括约肌，温热的软肉一下包裹住他，让他感到难以名状的兴奋，毕竟他从未想过自己有朝一日会对着仿生人的屁股勃起。康纳颤抖着想挣脱，却被盖文紧紧地掐住后颈，那里有许多精密元件，他不敢挣扎，盖文解开自己的皮带，掏出硬挺的阴茎抵上他紧闭的后穴，怪异的触感让康纳恐惧地发出一声短促的呜咽。他说里德警官求你不要这样做。这样对你没有好处。

“闭嘴，仿生人婊子。”盖文直接捅进了他紧窄的穴道。康纳痛得尖叫，他埋得那么深几乎要顶到他的肠道尽头。他从未被开拓过的肠肉紧紧地吸着对方的阴茎，体温模拟器都超负荷运作，让他像发烧一样烫，他哭着乞求对方停下来，但盖文没有任何缓冲便直接抽插了起来，系统弹出无数红框警告他机体过热，部件受损，疼痛源源不断地侵袭着他的感知中心，结合处撕裂地流下蓝血，顺着他苍白颤抖的腿留下鲜艳的水痕。

“求你了，不要这样做……”

盖文听到他的求饶，越发兴奋了起来。扶住他的腰朝更深处顶，一只手伸进他不断分泌着润滑液的雌穴，两只手指恶意地剐蹭着那一片粗糙的内壁。陌生的快感让康纳觉得迷茫又羞耻，这完完全全是人类才会有的情感，他的处理器却无比清晰地把这种情感模拟了出来，他扶着墙砖一边承受着身后的抽插，一边思考着要如何摆脱这个可怕的境况，但他的逻辑模块也是一片混乱，被感知系统超负荷运作产生的数据所挤占了内存，他的发声元件只能发出破碎的哭叫和求饶。

快感因为盖文顶到了肠道里那个仿前列腺的突起而瞬间达到了一个峰值，康纳的哭叫渐渐变成呻吟，他的肠壁痉挛着，把盖文绞得更紧，盖文骂了一句真是淫荡的机器，一边加快了手指在他的雌穴里抽插的速度，蓝血和仿生的淫液混在一起顺着他的手指滴下，随着他一次猛力的顶弄，康纳用两套性器官同时高潮了。他同时被操射和潮吹，喷出的是同样的液体，淡蓝色的，打湿了一片地板。

“我的天，你这么容易就高潮了。”盖文拔出他依然硬挺的阴茎，上面满是诡异又妖冶的蓝血。康纳后穴的括约肌已经被操到难以收缩愈合，留下一个阴茎形状的圆洞，血从里面缓缓淌出。

刚刚高潮过的雌穴仍然酸胀痉挛，盖文只随意用手指抽插了两下便就着背入的姿势捅了进去。阴道因为经过了充分的扩张，这一次的插入对康纳的身体而言快感远大于疼痛，他咬着唇不让自己发出奇怪的声音，但快感像源源不断的电流一样漫过他的系统，强度不断累积，系统的警报发出尖锐的声响，他却只能随着身后人抽插的节奏摇晃着。

盖文突然抓住他的手，指引他握住自己的阴茎套弄起来，仿生人的不应期也被设定得很短，刚刚射过一次的阴茎此时又是半勃的状态。

盖文满意地看康纳一边被自己操一边自慰，伸手去摸他隐秘的阴蒂。他的手掌粗鲁地摩擦着，那个小小的核很快在他的指间变得又红又肿。

三重的快感刺激之下，康纳的感知系统终于崩溃了。被病毒程序强制打开的感受器全都关闭，他榛色的眼瞳褪去了情欲，只剩事不关己般的冷漠。

4

“你他妈在里面干什么？”汉克一进厕所就听到康纳的求救，还有盖文里德永远带着讥讽腔调的声音，都从同一个小隔间里传来。汉克直接冲过去踹开了门，看到眼前骇人的画面，他掏出枪直接对准了里德的脑袋。

“嘿，你为了你的仿生人小男孩要袭击自己的同事吗？认真的吗？”盖文一边解释一边飞快地穿上自己的裤子，场面的狼狈程度足够让他被底特律警局开除一百次了。

“你死定了，里德。”汉克抓着他朝局长办公室走去。

康纳一言不发地在小隔间里整理好自己，期间他听到外头传来的大声呵斥和杯子摔碎的声音。

5

等汉克再回来的时候，他看见康纳已经穿好了衣服，但仍旧瑟缩在隔间一角。

“谢谢你，副队长。”

“我没想到，呃，你要不要回家，我是说，回我家，休整一下你的程序？没有什么工作非要今天做的。我会处理好警局这边的事。”

6

等汉克回到家，他喊了几声康纳，却没有人回应。只有相扑在黑暗的客厅里瞪着他。

浴室的灯光却是亮着的。门没有关，他便走了进去。

康纳的腿打开着，他的手指在自己腿间的小洞里抽插着，另一只手扶着自己的阴茎毫无章法地套弄着，像个青春期在浴室里偷偷自慰的小孩。他抬头看到汉克进来，吓了一跳，连忙爬起来试图道歉。

汉克连忙阻止了他，问他这到底是怎么一回事。

“我没有办法关掉感知模块，盖文植入的病毒改写了我的程序代码，现在我的系统最高指令全是……”

“……汉克，你能不能帮帮我？”康纳眼角通红，乞求地望着他。


End file.
